New Life (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A one-shot to bridge the gap between my second and third "Fast Times" stories. This one depicts the birth of Sonic and Amy's daughter, Erica. Well, it tries to at least. Read and review, please no flames.


**************DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of it's characters. All rights to Sonic go to SEGA. I own the story. Well, one-shot.**

**A/N: This is another one-shot to bridge the gap between Fast Times 2 and Fast Times 3. I hope you enjoy it, and that it also keeps up your anticipations and expectations for my third story when I get to working on it.**

As it usually was, it was a sunny day in Mobius. The birds chirping, the sun beaming and burning bright, and a pink female hedgehog, laying back in a hospital bed and smoothly rubbing her hands over her now enlarged belly through the blue hospital gown she wore.

'Nine months,' she thought. 'It has been nine months since he had to leave, and now here I am, waiting for our creation to come into the world... waiting to see if he'll be there to see it or even hear about it...'

Amy Rose's eyes drooped somewhat at her thoughts. She just could not stop thinking about the one she loved. She knows why he had to leave, and she is more than happy with the present he left her nine months previously. But what did she regret more? Sonic not being there to witness the birth of their own daughter? Or waking up without him time and again?

After all that had happened at Mobius University, Amy, Tails, and everyone else in Sonic's gang was almost kicked out. Tails luckily had the smarts - and the money - to keep everyone going at the college. But they were only given the rest of their freshman year and their sophomore year at the college. Even if they weren't directly involved in Sonic's supposed murdering of Lucas the giraffe and Mighty the armadillo, they were all still on very thin ice.

The thought of that made Amy sigh heavily, and the sigh made a stranger take notice. "What's wrong, Amy?" asked a feminine voice. Amy assumed it was in the same room as her, looking around.

"Just thinking is all," Amy replied to the voice, not being able to see her face from the other side of the hospital curtain that separated the two.

"Come on, something must be wrong for you to be sighing like that," the woman urged.

"It's just... how can I bring my kid into this world without the right education? Without the money?" Amy asked.

"You really think all you need is brains and cash to bring up a child? What about love?" the woman responded.

"Oh, I'll love my little Erica no matter what. But I'm just-"

"Just what?" the woman cut her off. "Look, you do need a good home and such to bring up a child, but you also need to care about it and love it. If you already have that part figured out, then what more do you need?"

"Him. I need him," Amy said lowly.

"Need who?"

'The father of this child. My one true love... I wish I knew where he was or if anything's happened to him.'

Amy's thoughts wondered about as the other woman's question went unanswered. Sonic hadn't been able to make contact with Amy or any of their friends because it was the smart thing to do. No phone calls, no internet, and the fact that he paid with cash only meant Sonic knew what he was doing, which Amy appreciated and loved. She just didn't know for sure that he was okay.

"Hello? Need who?" the other female asked once more.

"Sorry, I sort of lost track there for a moment. The one I need is the father of my child. He had to leave, though. He was wrongly accused of doing things that he didn't do, and he had to run to protect me and his friends... and his daughter. Our daughter."

"You say that like he's still here," the woman said with a slight undertone of hopefulness in her voice.

"To me, he always will be," Amy responded with a small chuckle before she felt a hard kick at her torso, reeling over. "Ouch!"

"You okay?" asked the woman as a doctor burst in, obviously overhearing the loud scream.

"I'm fine," Amy responded as she felt a small leak from her vaginal area. The doctor, a male human with blue eyes and dark red hair, quickly took notice of it before asking the pink hedgehog "Who are you talking to?"

Amy was confused from the question and hurt from the pain in her belly as the doctor opened the curtain, pulling Amy out from the little room via the bed. As the doctor did this, Amy looked around.

"Wasn't there someone else here?"

"Not that I know of. You're our only patient. Maybe you just experienced some delusions of some sort. It can be a side-effect of the pregnancy," the doctor replied.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as the doctor's speed increased.

"We're taking you to a labour room. Are you feeling any contractions in your vagina?" the doctor asked, receiving a massive groan of pain from Amy before nodding, simply taking it as a yes.

The doctor hurriedly turned the bed around and pushed Amy past the double doors, where Tails, Cream, and Shadow were waiting.

"Is everything okay?" asked Cream, wearing a blue skirt/shirt combo and brown sandals, as the doctor continued past them, wanting to get to the labour room as fast as he could.

"She's going into labour. Experienced some contractions," the doctor replied as Cream and the other two followed him to his destination.

"Do you know how far apart they are?" Tails asked, wearing a grey t-shirt with flames around the sleeves along with blue jeans and black shoes, referring to the contractions.

"I have no idea, but it's not up to me now," the doctor replied as he made it to the room as a nurse, obviously more qualified for this type of job, took the bed from his hands as he nodded thanks to her.

As the bed was wheeled into the labour room by the nurse, a few other doctors and nurses, maybe four or five total, joined around the bed, all wearing scrubs, surgical masks and gloves, making sure everything was going to be okay with the delivery of the child.

"How far apart are the contractions?" asked one nurse.

"At least five seconds apart," answered the midwife, who was all set to help deliver the baby, replied as Amy screamed at another contraction. "Make that four."

"Okay, what about how vagina? How far apart is it?"

"At least 9 centimeters now. I guess this might be an easy delivery," replied the midwife. "Okay Amy, I'm gonna need you to focus and push. Can you do that?"

The pink hedgehog nodded weakly. "Y-yes... AHH!"

Amy let out another wail of pain as she pushed hard, struggling not to let it show. One of the doctors caught onto this and quickly used a stethoscope to measure Amy's heartbeat, just to be sure she was okay.

"How is she doing?" asked the nurse on the left side.

"Her heart is beating a little faster than normal. That's strange, though. Normally when it gets to labour, their hearts are beating much faster," the doctor answered as Amy continued to push.

"Do you think it could be due to her being Mobian?" asked the midwife from between Amy's legs.

"Maybe. But we'll have to just wait and see," replied the doctor as he withdrew the stethoscope.

"AH! It hurts so much!" Amy yelled in pain again.

"I hope everything is okay in there," said Cream.

"I'm sure everything is fine, baby," Tails replied.

"You do know Amy has been through much worse," Shadow, clad in dark blue track pants, a black hoodie, and red shoes, said to both of them as he looked through a small glass window that was on the door, seeing Amy scream loudly again as she pushed harder. "Losing Sonic hasn't been easy on any of us, least of all her. Yet, here she is, about to give birth to his child. You can't say she has given up completely. Maybe we should all learn from that."

"I know, but giving birth without the father there... it's not right, is all. I mean, I know why he had to run away, but-"

"But nothing, Tails. Amy made it this far in life without Sonic. And before you start talking shit, I miss him too. Right now, though, Amy needs her friends to reassure her that everything is okay. Because that's what Sonic would want from us," Shadow said, cutting the yellow fox off.

"Yeah, I know. I just... I never got to apologize for how I acted towards him on that night at the party..." Tears started leaking from the yellow fox' face as Cream hugged him close, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "And I don't know if I'll be able to ever do that."

"Of course you will, sweetie," Cream said. "He promised he would come back, and he will."

Tails pecked Cream gently on the lips before hugging her close. He pulled back but held on to her as they walked over to the door, looking through the other window. They actually heard Amy's scream this time, and it was somewhat unnerving.

"Let's all go sit down somewhere, guys. I'm pretty sure there's a room somewhere for us," Shadow said, turning away from the window and walking away, the other two following closely. They came across a pair of double doors and walked through them, finding a place to sit down among the other people there who were either sick themselves or were worried sick about someone they cared for.

"How do you think Amy is doing so far?" Cream asked.

Back in the labour room, Amy's eyes were shut tightly with pain as she kept pushing to give birth. "It hurts so much! I can't take it!"

"Yes, you can!" the midwife said reassuringly, grabbing some towels nearby. "The head is crowning, so there isn't much longer to go."

"Oh, GOD! IT HURTS!" Amy yelled again, sweat forming on her head.

"Just a few more pushes, Amy! The baby will arrive soon! You're so close!"

Amy let out another loud wail of pain, starting to cry a little from it as she worked hard not to faint from trying to bring a new life into the world. She blinked some tears from her eyes before she let out another push, breathing heavily.

"You're doing so well, Amy. Not much longer left."

Amy gave another push, and she suddenly felt her legs being raised up a bit as the midwife proceeded to put some towels down near her entrance and under her butt. The pink hedgehog smiled a bit, knowing that the people around her were taking all the right precautions.

"Just one more push, Amy. You're doing so well," the midwife complimented.

With that, Amy let out one final shriek of gut-wrenching pain as the baby was forced out of her womb and vagina, covered in blood and wailing aloud as the midwife hurried to clean the baby up. Another doctor grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the chord, allowing the baby to get cleaned up better as the midwife held it up.

"It's a girl, Ms. Rose," said the midwife happily as the baby continued to wail. She then wrapped the towels around the baby girl like a blanket before handing her to Amy, who was still in tears from both the pain of giving birth and the joy of giving life.

"She's b-beautiful... my little Erica..."

Amy took in the baby's features: She noted that Erica had eyes and hair similar to her own, as well as Erica's pink fur being a few shades darker than Amy's. She leaned down to kiss the baby on the cheek, which calmed the baby's wailing down a bit, now switching to quiet sniffles and coos. Amy blinked out a few more tears of joy before looking up, focusing her gaze on the window of the double doors that led into the labour room.

And for the most brief, most exciting moment, she saw the emerald eyes and a faint tinge of dark blue fur of the man she fell in love with. She smiled widely, wanting to reach out to him and give him the chance to hold and love their daughter, but she knew she couldn't.

"Amy, I think Erica's hungry," said a nurse, snapping Amy out of her gaze.

"Oh, yeah... sorry," Amy replied, pulling her hospital gown down to reveal one of her breasts, allowing young Erica to latch onto to it and suckle at her teat. She took another glance up and didn't see Sonic there, but rather Aleena. Aleena gave a small smile, and with it Amy heard her soothing voice in her head, saying that she was the one who talked to Amy earlier because Sonic had requested it.

'Thank you,' Amy thought in her mind, looking down at Erica and smiling again. But this time, the smile felt more genuine than forced. She knew that things were going to be okay, and she knew that Sonic was still watching over her. She then smiled a bit more as she knew that Sonic was also watching over Erica. She took another look at the window and saw nobody there, but she kept her smile.

* * *

**Sorry if I skimped out a bit on the details of the birth. I've never done a pregnancy scene before, and I only hope I did it some justice. And as for why Sonic has returned, I will explain that when my third story comes about. Take care, and farewell.**


End file.
